Talk:Penpal/@comment-35457723-20180501054554
'This is the sad story of a mother who went crazy over a creep pedofile. ' 'A kindergarden project gone wrong, attracting the wrong attention. A creepy pedofile stalking a young boy, and a mother cracking. See it all started with a balloon. A creep pedofile decided to harass a little boy, and stalk him around taking pictures of him. She realized the creep would actually come into her house and touch her son, and she lost it. With the cops doing nothing, the mom decided to take matters into her own hands, no one would hurt her boy. One night, she took the boy out into the forest, and went back home and waited for the pedofile to try and come in through the window and do his usual foreplay, but instead he was greeted by an angry mother who proceeded to kill him with a swift stap to the neck. Knowing the son would find his way back, she decided to call the cops and wait for him to come home. Reunited, the problem was over. Her son goes to school, finds a new friend, and things are well. However, there was a creepy old lady who was now harassing her son, and was perceived as a threat to her son. You see, while the mom seemed fine, she had cracked, and now anyone who even caused the slightest of problems, was a threat to her son. Ms. Maggie had to go. However, as she was going to kill Ms. Maggie, she saw her son, and realized her son had disobeyed her and gone out to the lake. After killing Ms. Maggie, she decided she had to move her son away from their and away from Josh. However, this did not work as planned, and her son and Josh still were good friends. It was time to end Josh. She stole the cat back to the old house knowing it would draw both of them. While her son was safe under the house, Josh went into the house with the mom disguised as a the pedo (best disguise is the disguise of a dead person) waiting inside to kill Josh. But Josh escaped, and the mother not wanting to be exposed, could not chase after them, and thus Josh and the author left the house unscathed. This worked however, as Josh and her son stopped talking, and thus there was no need to do anything else. However, Josh showed back up again, at the authors 12th bday party. This threat, this bad influence, back into her sons life? It was time to end the problem for good. So she decided to kidnap and dispose of Josh in the same ditch she disposed of the pedo she killed all those years earlier. All was good for sometime, except the author then started getting close to Veronica, Josh's sister. Apple doesn't fall from the tree, this family is just bad news, and Veronica has to go. Finally, her and her son are alone and safe at last (for now). '